Rotting Wings
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Yaoi-For right now rated PG-13-Trowa has been in love w Heero for a long time, and when Duo vanishes leaving Heero and the others Heero makes his moves on Trowa, but when Duo's body is found there is question to what Heero actually did to him..


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine ==  
  
Notes: Yaoi fic, 1x3, implied 1x2, death...sad stuff...maybe a lime or two...yay! oh just so no one wonders about the title I named the fic this because Heero is often drawn with white angel wings and well u can read the fic and see why I named it Rotting Wings   


  
  
Rotting Wings  
  
/Today is so foggy I can barely see the trees outside my window. On days like today though, I don't like to look out the windows much. If I stare too long glimpses of him come racing out of the mist, gun raised, that cold look in his eyes. Arms ripping with tensed muscles, his lips curved in a deadly smile. No, today I closed the blinds and watched TV, I don't want to think about it anymore, I don't want to think about how Heero tried to kill me..../  
  
Trowa sat on the sofa, his delicate green eyes numbly watching the TV screen. A worn out blanket covering his shoulders and a pillow propped next to him. He hadn't changed his position for three hours and damned if he knew what was on the TV. The only thing that tore him out of the zone he was in was the crackle of rain on the roof of his shabby house. He lived alone in the middle of a wooded area, two hours away from any cities. He liked it that way, being alone he felt safe.  
  
Trowa's cell phone suddenly started vibrating on the coffee table in front of him, offensively dancing across the wooden surface. Long thin fingers slowly picked it up, the caller ID read 'Quatre's Cell', with a sigh Trowa sat it back down without answering it. Quatre had been in love with Trowa since the first day he saw him but Trowa had never felt a connection. In fact Trowa had stumbled upon feeling a strong deep connection towards Heero Yuy.  
  
The cell phone leapt again with life and an annoyed Trowa grabbed it up. Didn't Quatre EVER give up! This time however it was reading 'Heero'. His mouth went dry and he felt a shiver creep up along his skin. The vibrating stopped and Trowa continued to stare at it, jumping a little when it beeped alerting him he had voicemail. Trowa's eyes burned into the phone for a couple minutes before raising the phone to his ear.  
  
"You have one unheard message....first message...."-  
  
"Trowa......lovely Trowa wouldn't you like to finish our game? You look bored heh." CLICK  
  
"End of message, to erase this message press-"  
  
Trowa jerked up out of his seat, dropping the cell phone and glancing around the room, eyeing locked windows and doors. He had been dealing with this taunting for three weeks now but Heero just wouldn't let up. Trowa crawled back onto the sofa and tightened the blanket around his body. This is what Heero wanted and Trowa wouldn't, couldn't let him get the satisfaction.  
  
He had been so happy when Heero had showed some interest in him. Trowa had been sure Duo and Heero would last but it ended a year on the mark later and very abruptly. Duo had simply left or maybe it was more along the lines of vanishing from Heero and the other ex-pilots. At the time it didn't seem odd to Trowa and didn't bother him but Quatre had been extremely upset about the whole incident and felt something had happened to Duo especially after 3 months and no contact had been made from the American. Trowa however had been blinded by the love he was feeling stronger now then ever for Heero and took no concern to Duo's disappearance. At least....in that point in time.  
  
The day Heero came over to Trowa's house though truly entangled his love in the Japanese man's thick web.  
  
"Trowa...." Heero's words were strong, thick and smothered the memorized Trowa in front of him who stood clutching the panels of the doorway.  
  
"Heero, please come in....is there something I can help you with?" The Japanese man entered without another word and looked around the house quietly.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been to your house before-"  
  
"No." Trowa cut in, "You came with Duo awhile back..." Heero turned his head back to let one eye fall on Trowa.  
  
"I was going to say I didn't think I have been to your house before alone...."  
  
"Oh..." Trowa felt stupid then and tried to muster up a small smile. "You're right, you haven't."  
  
"Hn." Heero stopped in the living room and sat down on the sofa. "What were you doing before I came?"   
  
"Oh, I was cooking something.....would you like some?"  
  
"Some what?"  
  
"Curry chicken and rice..." Heero nodded and followed Trowa into the kitchen.   
  
The two were quiet as they ate, Trowa couldn't make himself look from his meal with Heero, he was too afraid of being caught in a starring match with him.  
  
"Is it good?" Trowa spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes still focused on his bowl.  
  
"Look at me if you want to ask me something." Trowa was caught off guard by the way Heero had roughly ordered him but none the less Trowa obeyed. Upon meeting the deep blue eyes he saw a small grin dangling from his lips.  
  
"Hai, it's great." Trowa felt his heart leap and it was an odd feeling for him, he didn't like the vulnerable feeling that seemed to come with it. Heero stayed late that night, they both sat in the living room still, Trowa and Heero where both silent then slowly the tall green-eyed man asked,  
  
"So how are you....you know about Duo?" The room was filled up with dead air again but finally Heero answered.  
  
"I'm fine, it was for the best." Trowa didn't want to pry any farther into Heero and Duo's relationship so he ended that conversation there. Soon though early morning would be creeping in between the cracks in the blinds and Trowa was unsure of what to make of this little visit by his old friend when Heero leaned over. Sharp eyes locked and crashed against florescent green ones and then the over powering male sunk down upon Trowa and latched onto the man's lips. A violent kiss that was pent up with emotion was pushed onto Trowa who puckered his own lips a little to receive the kiss but all too soon did it end and then Heero was up and telling Trowa he had to go but would be in contact with him later that week, then he was gone.  
  
Trowa had enjoyed that kiss at the time; he had even felt a little faint after it as well and sat daydreaming for a half an hour about Heero Yuy. Stumbling through whimsical thoughts and far away dreams of what could be, although it would all be shattered in the future by the hell of being someone the Japanese pilot took interest in.  
  
Trowa had moved into his bedroom now, shutting and locking the door, he went to sit his cell down on the table when it danced against his palm again. It was Quatre for the second time and an annoyed, and frustrated Trowa answered with a smart "HELLO!!"  
  
There was a dark silence that passed then, the rain suddenly came thundering down on the thin roof and Trowa's jaw fell a little.   
  
"Trowa....they found Duo....they found Duo's body!" A sobbing Quatre cried over the phone. Trowa's fingers suddenly went numb and the phone slipped from his grasp and spun across the floor. The only sounds were of the heated rain, Quatre's hysterical cries yelling if he was still there and the heavy breathing of Trowa who let his eyes wander around the room letting a single word run from his lips,   
  
"Heero..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Oooo do you guys like it!? I wrote this fic at a Karaoke room after about 4 glasses of Pepsi it was quite awhile back! Ha-ha well anyways! Please leave some feedback! Thanks Luv The SCANTY fan 


End file.
